Companies
For-profit companies I find interesting for growth, with a good potential to have an impact on society in the future. It will be interesting to see how much time these companies will stay in business. --Jonano. ---- 15 Evil Corporations in Science Fiction (Fictional companies in science fiction, some interesting concepts to learn) Zyvex (Nanotechnology at Zyvex) 21st Century Medicine (Expanding the Boundaries of Preservation) Nanorex (Molecular engineering tools for nanoscale design and simulation) Novamente (Leveraging its uniquely powerful artificial general intelligence technology) Suspended Animation (Suspended Animation develops new equipment, techniques, and technologies to minimize the cellular injury that normally occurs after legal death) Space Adventures (Space, and space-related adventure travel and tourism: from space camps and astronaut training to actual flights into space) Virgin Galactic (Airline offering suborbital spaceflights with a new version of SpaceShipOne. Provides description of flights, the vehicle and offers bookings starting 2005) Solar City (SolarCity is a national leader in solar power system design, financing, installation, monitoring and related services) Nanotech Now (Portal offering nanotechnology information, including articles, news, job postings, and links) Cosmos Studios (Solar Sail technologies) Bigelow Aerospace (Independant spacecraft and modules, space hotels) GERON (Anti Aging Company, Research - public) Harris and Harris (Law firm, provides a legal team driven to deliver result oriented, corporate and litigation legal services) Boston Dynamics (Robotics, robots creation) S.P. Korolev Rocket and Space Corporation Energia (Known as RKK Energiya, is a Russian manufacturer of spacecraft and space station components) Microsoft Corporation (A multinational computer technology corporation that develops, manufactures, licenses, and supports a wide range of software products for computing devices) IBM (Is a multinational computer technology and IT consulting corporation) Google (Enables users to search the Web) Oracle (Specializes in developing and marketing enterprise software products — particularly database management systems) Boeing (Is a major aerospace and defense corporation) Apple (Is an American multinational corporation that designs and manufactures consumer electronics and computer software products) Scaled Composites & Northrop Grumman (Scaled Composites is an aerospace company) Total Intelligence Solutions (Total Intelligence Solutions, LLC, (TIS) is a risk management and consulting company headquartered in Arlington, Virginia) Xe (As a professional organization operating in the defense, training, logistics, retail and intelligence spaces, Xe Services, LLC prides itself on providing our customers with world-class performance) Honda (Asimo builder/creator) Elta (Force Field researcher) No Lie MRI (Liars detector device) Space X (Aerospace corporation) Sierra Sciences (Sierra Sciences, LLC is a company devoted to finding ways to extend our healthspans and lifespans beyond the theoretical maximum of 125 years) NanoLab (Nanotubes maker) Lockheed Martin (Security, Avionics, Military, Space) Cannae (Cannae LLC or INC is a Pennsylvania, limited-liability company formed to develop, test, and commercialize the Cannae Drive technology) Tesla Motors (Tesla Motors, Inc. is an American automotive and energy storage company that designs, manufactures, and sells electric cars, electric vehicle powertrain components, and battery products) Ball Aerospace & Technologies Ball Aerospace & Technologies Corp. (commonly Ball Aerospace) is an American manufacturer of spacecraft, components, and instruments for national defense, civil space and commercial space applications. Category:Company